EL CAZADOR FINAL
by FINN INUZUKA
Summary: final!


**Cap.5 y final.**

Cuando el cazador despertó estaba en una camilla del hospital ,el no sabia que estaba en un hospital ,el nunca avía estado en uno ,siempre las babosas sanadoras (las que quedaban) lo curaban.

El cazador (si cambie mi forma de escribir):debo encontrarlos-dijo serio de paro se peso su ropa y salió del cuarto, las chicas al mirarlo se quedaban sonrojadas mientras que el sentía un pequeño ardor en las mejillas salió del hospital y se encontró con katherine.

El cazador: ¿hola tu sabes donde están eli y los demás?-dijo el sonriéndole asiendo que esta se sonrojara.

Katherine: a..eto.. yo..-dijo nerviosa-perdón si están por allá –dijo señalando a al frente.

El cazador: gracias creo-dijo mientras caminaba donde le avía señalado la chica.

Camino esta que encontró a la banda de shane ablando cerca de unos arboles, trixie al mirarlo corrió Asia el lo que iso molestar a eli (tammy considerare te consejillo).

Trixie: que bueno que estés bien-dijo la ojiverde, todos se levantaron y fueron Asia ellos.

Kort: me alegra que te allas mejorado-dijo el trol.

Pronto: yo no diría lo mismo-dijo pronto aun celoso.

El cazador: eli quisiera hablar contigo.

Eli: claro porque no.

Después de decir eso se fueron a un lugar mas privado.

Eli. De que me querías hablar.

El cazador: tu padre me dijo que si un día necesitaras de mi ayuda que te diera esto-dijo dándole una carta y un regalo con una etiqueta que decía "eli shane".

Carta:

_Eli si estas leyendo esto es porque acabas de conocer al hijo de la cazadora , en la caja esta algo muy especial para ti , y quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo siempre te amamos y siempre te amaremos donde sea que estés ere un shane eres un justiciero, todavía mejor eres mi héroe._

Eli:gracias esto significa mucho para mi.-dijo casi llorando de la alegría.

preguntarte algo.

El cazador:claro lo que tu quieras.

Eli: por que eres tan joven y conociste a mi padre.

El cazador:..-suspiro- bueno básica mente no conocía a tu padre.

Eli. Queeeeeeeeeee!.

El cazador: fue mi madre quien lo conoció ella era la cazadora de bajoterra antes….

Eli: lo lamento.

El cazador: no importa se que ella me esta cuidando en espíritu y alma.

Eli: me cuentas que paso.

El cazador: ok-suspiro-era solo un niño desde que ella conoció a tu padre vivíamos aquí en bajoterra ella trabajaba para blakk pero era solo para ganar información del agua oscura… blakk se dio cuenta y quiso matarnos a los dos, pero ella me llevo a un bosque y me dejo en un árbol, ella iba a subir pero…,fue demasio tarde cuando mire abajo vi a mi madre en el suelo mientras blakk le lanzaba una babosa malvada.

Eli:…bueno ahora nos tienes a nosotros , y quisiera que te unieras a la banda de shane.-dijo muy feliz eli.

El cazador: gracias eli pero no gracias quiera a ser lo por mi cuenta soy un cazador mi instinto animal tiene sed de sangre (perdón pero la sed de sangre surge por mis venas, no es lindo :D)

Eli: si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarnos.

El cazador. Eli gracias.

Eli: ¿una ultima pregunta cual es tu nombre? ¿ Y tu edad?

El cazador: fin ,mi nombre es Fin inuzuka

Fin: es mejor que vallamos donde están los demás se preocuparan.

Eli sonrio y se fueron donde estaban los demás .

Trixie: chicos estaba preocupada.

Fin: tranquila trix, a trixie toma esto lo nesitaras..-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se subió en su meca vestía y dijo:

Fin: adiós chicos espero verlos pronto , y eli espero que seas mas fuerte cuando nos veamos la próxima vez quiero un duelo.

Eli: seguro yo ganare.

Fin: adiosssssss!.

En eso trixie abra la carta que le dio fin y decía:

_Trixie suerte con eli se que te gusta picarona, espero que esta carta te sirva para conseguir lo que quieres tienes que esforzarte , suerte._

_**Firma el cazador**_

Eli:trixie que dice la carta .

Trixie sonrojada :nada eli nada…-susurrando-gracias…

El fin

Este es el fin de nuestro héroe llamado fin.

Listo lo termine un poco sentimental. Sierto XD

Si me quieren comunicar por favor aganlo en

Avatar: el indomable

Mensaje privado .

Foro: mini juegos, o fanclub 3 new ino yamanaka3

O

Avatar: daniel25_

Mensaje en mi Suite.

Adiós!


End file.
